Fineasz i Ferb
Wszyscy jadą na wycieczkę do Paryża. Baljeet zamierza iść z Summer na randkę na Wieżę Eiffla. Izabela planuje pocałować Fineasza z pomocą Kai, ale Nicole też zamierza go pocałować. Fineasz chce wejść na najwyższy szczyt w mieście i skoczyć z niego. Ferb i Buford też mają plany, chcą spotkać się z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem. Nie wiedzą jak, więc próbują zdenerwować lub zasmucić Moranicę. Kobieta jest blisko zaakumowania, lecz nie udaje się, ale obiecuje Władcy Ciem, że zdobędzie mu te miracula. Dundersztyc zwiedza sobie Paryż. Jest to crossover z serialem Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Bohaterowie *Heinz Dundersztyc *Fineasz Flynn/Wynalazca *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro/Różowa *Nicole Sunshine/Podrywaczka *Moranica Uglyfoot/Czarny Ryj/Czarna Moranica *Adrien Agreste /Czarny Kot *Plagg *Baljeet Tjinder *Summer Outside *Ferb Fletcher/Brzuchomówca *Buford Van Stomm/Grubas *Kaja Depther/Lizak *Edith Frasinati/Niebieska Żaba *Alya Césaire *Zabb *Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Biedronka *Pani Mendeleiev *Lila Rossi *Tikki *Chloé Bourgeois *Kelner *Władca Ciem/Gabriel Agreste *Akuma *Mistrz Fu *Wayzz *Nathalie Sancoeur (wspomniana) *Szofer Adriena (wspomniany) *Pani Agreste (wspomniana; na obrazie) *Idol derpowy "Asia" *Nooroo Odcinek (W Danville; w szkole; w klasie Fineasza i Ferba) Dundersztyc: Więc gdzie chcecie jechać na wycieczkę? Fineasz: Kolejna wycieczka? Nie tak dawno już jedną mieliśmy. Dundersztyc: Tamta wycieczka to koszmar, więc jedziemy na drugą. Gdzie chcecie? Izabela: Do Paryża! Dundersztyc: Więc jedziemy do Żyrapu! Znaczy... Paryża! Nicole: Co? I już? Jedna osoba powiedziała i już tam jedziemy? Izabela: A czy coś ci nie pasuje? Nicole: Twoja gęba. Dundersztyc: W takim razie kto chce jechać do Paryża? (Cała klasa podnosi ręce do góry) Więc Paryż nas wzywa! (Do sali wchodzi Moranica) Moranica: Paryż nas wzywa? Co?! Gdzie?! Jak?! Do kobierzyna z tym Paryżem! Dundersztyc: Jadziemy dło wparisza. Moranica: Jadę z wami! (Wybiega z sali) Dundersztyc: Ciekawe czy zrozumiała, że mówiłem o Paryżu? Moranica: (ze swojego gabinetu) PARYŻ! STRZELANINA BĘDZIE! Dundersztyc: Jednak zrozumiała. (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się jesień, a z jesienią szkoła i czasu wolnego jest naprawdę mało. Szkoła nawet nie jest taka zła, bo można też robić szalone rzeczy w tej szkole... Na przykład: Marinette: Bo tak na co dzień... Jestem Marinette, Zwyczajna dziewczyna, ze zwyczajnym życiem. Ale skrywam w sobie coś, o czym nie wie nikt To moja tajemnica... Fineasz: Ej, ej! Co ty wyprawiasz? Marinette: Śpiewam czołówkę. Fineasz: Ale to nasza czołówka i ty wtrąciłaś swoją. Marinette: Nie, to ty wtrąciłeś swoją. Ferb: Ekhem! Przepraszam, że ja się wtrącę, ale nasze czołówki mają być połączone. Gramy razem w tym odcinku. To crossover. Marinette: Więc zaśpiewajmy razem. Ktoś: Na przykład: Fineasz: Pojedźmy do Paryża Żeby go zwiedzić Ferb: Poznać Biedrę i Kota Buford: A ja Władcę Ciem! Fineasz: Pobyć chwilę na Wieży Eiffla, W Luwrze, w Champs-Élysées i w wielu innych ciekawych miejscach Marinette: Ma się ten dar Zmienić w Biedronkę Taka jest moc miraculum Adrien: A ja ten Kot, Co wielbi ją, Jest moją lady i mam tę moc destrukcji Marinette i Adrien: Ooo! Ooo! Miłość prowadzi nas Ktoś: Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da w tym cudownym mieście Fineasz: Chodź kici, kici! Ktoś: więc z nami chodź, Fineasz oraz Ferb w tym Paryżu teraz są! x2 Fretka: Mamo, Fineasz i Ferb hałasują we Francji! Czarny Kot: Kotaklizm! Fretka: Aaa! Mamo, a Czarny Kot mnie atakuje kotaklizmem! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Fineasz i Ferb & Miraculum: Operacja: "Pocałunek w Paryżu" (W Paryżu, w domu Agrestów. Adrien śpi, budzi go Plagg) Plagg: Adrien... Adrien... ADRIEN! Adrien: (przez sen) Co? Plagg: Jestem głodny. Chcę camembert. Adrien: (przez sen) Zaraz... Plagg: Ach... w pokoju jest goła Biedronka. (Adrien natychmiast wstaje z łóżka) Adrien: (zachwycony) Co?! Gdzie? Plagg: Nigdzie! Dawaj camembert. Adrien: Idę leżeć. (Adrien idzie ponownie do łóżka) Plagg: CAMEMBERT! Adrien: (rzuca w jego poduszką) Ucisz się! (Autobus dojeżdża do Paryża, wszyscy wysiadają) Dundersztyc: No, więc: oto Paryż! Fineasz: Jesteśmy już tu czwarty raz. Wiemy, jak wygląda Paryż. Dundersztyc: Ja drugi raz. Moranica: Każdy nie każdy cała klasa z wychowawcą zwiedzają wszyscy razem... ale my jesteśmy inni! Każdy może iść gdzie chce. Baljeet: A co pani tutaj w ogóle robi? Moranica: Nieważne! Nie powinno cię to interesować. (Wszyscy rozchodzą się w swoje strony, Baljeet z Summer, Ferb z Bufordem, Fineasz sam, a za nim Nicole i Izabela z Kają, Dundersztyc idzie zwiedzić Paryż, a Moranica została tam sama) Moranica: I zostawili mnie samą. W sumie sama im na to pozwoliłam. (Tymczasem w O'Taco - knajpa z żarciem, w której najczęściej przesiaduje Edith Frasinati, Ed rozmawia z Alyą przez kamerkę w laptopie) Edith: Siema Alya. Alya: Cześć Ed. Edith: Co tam słychać? Alya: Nudy, a u ciebie? Edith: Ja jem swoje żarcie to znaczy próbuję jeść, gdyż zapomniałam, że w ogóle tu jest. Alya: Tylko się nim nie udław. Edith: Aż takim derpem to nie jestem. Alya: A jak pisanie fanficków? Edith: Dobrze, powoli kończę kolejny rozdział. Czarny Kot będzie szczęśliwy gdy to przeczyta. Alya: A skąd wiesz, że on je czyta? Edith: No.. em.. powiedział mi gdy się spotkaliśmy. Alya: Spotkaliście się? Na randce? Edith: Nie, nie. To nie randka. Osobiście jestem za shipem LadyNoir. Przez przypadek spotkałam go. Alya: Ja też, ten ship jest najlepszy, ale też popieram Adrienette. Edith: To ta twoja kumpela - Marinette i ten chłoptaś Adrien? Alya: Tak. Pierwszy derp, którego spotkałam. Edith: Auł! Alya: Co się stało? Edith: Ktoś mi się chyba zaplątał we włosy. (Oczywiście to jej kwami - Zabb znowu zaplątało się w jej włosy. Ed próbuje go wyplątać i nie słucha uważnie koleżanki.) Alya: Dobra, ja lecę. Papa! Edith: Papa? Już mnie wyganiasz?! Alya: Ale.. to ja idę. Edith: Aaa... to papa! (Ed wyłączyła komputer, a Zabb w końcu wyszedł z jej włosów) Edith: Musiałeś? Zabb: No sorry, nic nie poradzę na to, że masz takie długie włosy. A tak poza tym, szukałem jedzenia. Edith: W moich włosach? Zabb: No wiesz, nigdy nic nie wiadomo. A ty nie powinnaś być w szkole? Edith: A czy ty nie powinieneś się schować? A tak poza tym, teraz są 2 wf-y, potem niemiecki, więc nie idę. (W szkole Collège Françoise Dupont; w klasie Marinette i Adriena) Marinette: Z kim tak rozmawiałaś? Alya: Z koleżanką z neta. Regularna komentatorka mojego Biedrobloga. Pani Mendeleiev: Ćśśś! Alya: Później ci wyjaśnię. (U Summer i Baljeet'a; spacerują sobie po Pont des Arts) Summer: Jak tu pięknie! Baljeet: Pont des Arts lub Passarelle des Arts – most przeznaczony dla ruchu pieszego łączący Institut de France z Luwrem. Również to "most zakochanych". Summer: Och, Baljeet... przecież ja to wszystko wiem. Jesteś uroczy, że tak dbasz o moją inteligencję. Baljeet: Skoro dla ciebie tu pięknie to chodźmy na Wieżę Eiffla. Tam dopiero są przepiękne widoki. Summer: Ale dla mnie najpiękniejszym widokiem jesteś ty... (U Dundersztyca; zwiedza Paryż; Place de Vosges) Dundersztyc: Uuu... jak tu się zmieniło odkąd byłem tu 3 lata temu. Trza porobić zdjęcia. (robi zdjęcia parku) A to pomnik Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. (robi zdjęcie rzeźbie) Idę do Luwru. (U Buforda i Ferba; spacerują po Champs-Élysées i jednocześnie poszukują bohaterów miasta) Ferb: Ja nie mogę! Nie wierzę, że jestem w mieście, w którym są moi ulubieni superbohaterowie - Biedronka i Kot. Muszę ich poznać. Buford: No ja też jestem ich fanem, ale Władcę Ciem też bym chciał spotkać. Ferb: Tylko jak mamy ich spotkać? Na pewno jako bohaterowie nie pałaszują się po mieście tylko jako cywile. Oni przychodzą kiedy ktoś ma.. Buford: Kłopoty. Ferb: To bardziej Sportacus. Ale to też, ale bardziej gdy ktoś jest zaakumowany czy zakumizowany. Nie wiem jak się to wymawia, ale dobra zwał jak zwał. Ktoś musi być pod wpływem... Buford: Alkoholu? Ferb: Nie! Akumy! Tylko kto? Buford: Może Moranica? Ferb: Tylko musimy ją zezłościć albo zasmucić. (U Izabeli i Kai; znajdują się w Polu Marsowym) Izabela: Och, Kaja! To Paryż! Najbardziej romantyczne miasto na świecie. Kaja: I co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? Izabela: Pocałować Fineasza! Kaja: No to powodzenia! Właśnie idzie na Wieżę Eiffla. Izabela: Chodź za nim. (Izabela i Kaja idą za rudym, a w ich miejsce ujawnia się Nicole. Użyła swojej niewidzialności by ich śledzić) Nicole: No proszę, proszę. Ja będę pierwsza. (Biegnie za nimi) (Fineasz stoi przed Wieżą Eiffla) Fineasz: Czy to na pewno najwyższy szczyt miasta? Zobaczmy. (wchodzi do windy i jedzie w górę) Muszę z niego skoczyć. (W Collège Françoise Dupont; klasa Marinette i Adriena) Pani Mendeleiev: I taki jest wzór na bombę atomową. (Dzwoni dzwonek na przerwę) Pani Mendeleiev: Pamiętać, jutro pytam! (Wszyscy zaczęli pakować swoje rzeczy do torb i zaczęli wychodzić z sali. Do Adriena na korytarzu podchodzi Lila) Lila: Cześć Adrien. Adrien: Cześć Lila. Lila: Słuchaj, chciałabym cię przeprosić za tą sytuację z naszyjnikiem. Chyba wybaczysz mi za to? Adrien: Spoko, nic się nie stało. Przepraszasz mnie już tak od miesiąca, wybaczyłem ci już dawno. (Marinette chciała już wychodzić z sali, lecz zauważyła Adriena i Lilę, schowała się i z ukrycia wsłuchiwała się w ich rozmowę) Lila: Myślisz, że Biedronka też mi wybaczyła? Adrien: Raczej tak. Lila: A może wyjdziemy gdzieś dziś razem? Do jakieś kawiarni na frytki? Adrien: No.. dobrze. Marinette: (do siebie) Lila, co mi zabierasz chłopaka?! Lila: Idziemy teraz? Adrien: I tak nie mam nic do roboty. Lila: To idziemy! (Lila i Adrien wychodzą razem ze szkoły, a Marinette wyszła z ukrycia) Marinette: Aaa! Lila to zło wcielone, ale i tak Chloe jest gorsza. Tikki: Uuu... Marinette zazdrosna. Marinette: Nie jestem zazdrosna tylko... chodźmy za nimi. (Adrien i Lila wchodzą do kawiarni, Marinette również przyszła, poszła do innego stolika i zakryła sobie twarz gazetą) Lila: Więc co myślisz o Biedronce? Adrien: Biedronka? (rozmarzony) Ach... Biedronka jest taka cudowna.. i ten uśmiech... taki uroczy... Marinette: O kim on mówi? Tikki: Jeśli się nie mylę to o Biedronce. Marinette: Czyli Adrien uważa, że jestem cudowna? (odkłada gazetę i wstaje) YAY! WYGRYW! Lila i Adrien: Marinette? Marinette: Em.. ja.. cześć.. Lila: Marinette, co tak sama tam siedzisz? Przyłącz się do nas. Adrien: Właśnie Marinette, chodź. Im więcej tym weselej. (Marinette przysiada się do nich) Marinette: Więc o czym rozmawialiście? Adrien: O Biedronce. O naszej słynnej bohaterce Biedronce. O tej cudownej dziewczynie w czerwonym stroju w kropki. Marinette: (rumieni się) Och... dzięki Adrien.. Adrien: Co? Marinette: Em.. no na pewno... Biedronka by tak powiedziała. Lila: Skarbie, on mówi o Biedronce, a nie o tobie. Marinette: (przez zaciśnięte zęby; wkurzona) Zauważyłam. (Do kawiarni wchodzi Chloe) Chloe: (do kelnera) Chciałabym zamówić sushi do hotelu Le Grand Paris. Na rachunek tatka.. znaczy.. na pana Bourgeois, burmistrza Paryża. (nagle zauważa Adriena, Marinette i Lilę) O, no proszę, proszę. Kto by przypuszczał... Marinette, Lila i Adrienek. Dupain-Cheng, wreszcie postanowiłaś umówić się z nim na randkę? A może tak naprawdę umówiłaś się z Lilą? Racja, obie jesteście siebie warci. Adrien: Chloe, to nie było miłe. Chloe: Adrien, nie wiem dlaczego spotkałeś się z nimi, jak masz mnie. Ale skoro wolisz wieśniary to twój wybór. (Marinette zdenerwowała się bardzo, Lila nie mogąc patrzeć na to stanęła do Chloe) Lila: Słuchaj, panienko od luksusów. Nie będziesz obrażała mi przyjaciółki! Jeśli ci się coś nie podoba to mogłaś tu nie przychodzić! Idź sobie do tego hotelu, który i tak wkrótce bankrutuje przez ciebie. Zamiast wydawać pieniądze na potrzebne rzeczy to ty pewnie je jesz. Chloe: Nie waż się tak do mnie mówić! Lila: Tak? Bo co? Zadzwonisz do ojca? A może do matki, której pewnie nie masz? Pewnie zniknęła, bo się córki wstydziła. Chloe: Ty.. ty... (rozpłakała się i wybiegła z budynku) Lila: Nie przejmuj się, Marinette. Na razie ci już nie będzie dokuczać. Marinette: Wow... nie wiem co powiedzieć. Dziękuję Lila. Lila: (przytula Marinette) Nie ma za co. W końcu od czego są przyjaciółki? Adrien: Jestem pod wrażeniem. (Fineasz wysiada z windy, znajduje się na Wieży Eiffla) Fineasz: Wow, jakie widoki! Ale to dla mnie za mało. Muszę się wspiąć jeszcze wyżej. Na samiutki szczyt. (Z windy wysiada Baljeet z Summer) Fineasz: Cześć Baljeet, Summer! Baljeet i Summer: Cześć. Fineasz: Co tu robicie? Baljeet: Mamy tu randkę. A ty co tu robisz? Fineasz: Zamierzam skoczyć z Wieży Eiffla. Baljeet i Summer: Co?! Summer: Przecież to niebezpieczne! Jeszcze coś ci się stanie. Fineasz: Spokojnie, mam spadochron. Więc miłej randki! Baljeet: Dzięki. Miłego skoku! (Baljeet i Summer odchodzą, a na wieżę teleportuje się Nicole) Nicole: Cześć Fineasz. Fineasz: Aaa! Wystraszyłaś mnie. Nicole: (teleportuje się do jego, mówi romantycznym tonem) No, cześć. Co tu robisz? Fineasz: Zamierzam skoczyć z Wieży Eiffla. Nic mi się nie stanie, mam spadochron. Nicole: Co tam skok, pocałuj mnie! Fineasz: Co? Nicole: No sam słyszysz, pocałuj. (Nicole zaczyna się do jego przysuwać ustami, lecz on nie za bardzo chce. Z windy wysiadają Izabela i Kaja) Kaja: O nie, Izabela patrz! Izabela: Co?! Podaj mi szybko płytę winylową. Kaja: Po co? Izabela: To daj książkę. Kaja: Mogą być "Krzyżacy"? Izabela: Bardzo chętnie. A po co ci w plecaku "Krzyżacy"? Kaja: Dla takich powodów. (Izabela bierze książkę i rzuca ją w Nicole, upada) Fineasz: Dzięki, uratowałyście mnie od tego całusa. Izabela: Proszę bardzo. A może dasz mi coś za ocalenie? (wskazuje na usta) Fineasz: Eee... nutellę chcesz? Izabela: Taa... nutellę. Fineasz: To ci ją później kupię. Izabela: AAA! Kaja: Spoko Iza, jeszcze się uda. (U Ferba i Buforda) Ferb: Tylko gdzie jest Moranica? Buford: Pewnie okrada bank. Ferb: Nie, to za słabe. Na pewno chce ukraść Wieżę Eiffla. Buford: Jak? To niemożliwe. Ferb: Dla niej to wszystko jest możliwe albo po prostu chce ją zniszczyć. (Przed Wieżą Eiffla; Moranica trzyma wielki młot) Moranica: Zaraz poniesiesz kres Wieżo Elfa. (zaczyna uderzać Wieżę tym młotem) Tak naprawdę ja ją zbudowałam, a nie jakiś Gustave Eiffel. On przybrał całą sławę, a ja zostałam nikim, więc rozwalę ją teraz! Zbuduję sobie taką samą w Danville, ale wkrótce zmieni nazwę na Moraville. (Ferb i Buford przybiegli do niej) Ferb: (do Buforda) No i miałem rację. Ferb: Moranica! Buford: Moran! Moranica: Czego? Ferb: Musimy ci coś powiedzieć. Moranica: To szybko. Mam jeszcze wiele rzeczy do ukradnięcia i zniszczenia. Buford: Eee... policja cię szuka! Moranica: No to to ja wiem już od dawna. Ferb: Cały rząd Stanów Zjednoczonych zabrało ci wszystkie pieniądze, jakie masz. Moranica: Że co?!? Buford: Nie, to nieprawda. Tak naprawdę cała Ziemia cię okradła! Moranica: Że co?!? Jak ja ich wszystkich dorwę to pozabijam! Jakim prawem tak mogli?! (Wielkie okno kopuły Władcy Ciem otworzyło się; wyczuł tę złość Moranici) Władca Ciem: Och, biedny babsztyl. Tak okrutnie skrzywdzone. Nikt jej nie docenia. (Biały motyl siada mu na dłoni, a on zamienia go w akumę) Leć do niej moja mała akumo i zawładnij tym stworzeniem! (Akuma wylatuje z kryjówki w poszukiwaniu kobiety, a antagonista macha jej na pożegnanie) (U Moranici, Buforda i Ferba) Moranica: (wciąż wkurzona) Ja nie mogę! Muszę im jakoś wziąć mój ukradziony od nich hajs. Tylko jak?! (Akuma wlatuje do młota Moranici. Wokół jej twarzy pojawia się różowa maska w kształcie motyla. W czasie rozmowy antagonisty do kobiety, ona zmieniła swój kolor skóry na czarny i wyrosła jej broda) Władca Ciem: Czarny Ryju, jestem Władca Ciem. Daję ci moc zniszczenia i okradnięcia wszystkiego, ale w zamian tego chcę, żebyś zdobyła dla mnie 2 miracula: kolczyki Biedronki i pierścień Czarnego Kota. Co ty na to? Czarny Ryj: Jak na lato, ale najpierw posłuchaj mnie. Kibelku, nie będziesz mnie kontrolować! Niepotrzebna mi ta moc, sama ją sobie zdobędę. Ale jeśli chcesz te miracula to ci je mogę przynieść. (Czarny Ryj niszczy zaakumowany przedmiot, a przemiana w złoczyńcę nie udaje się. Akuma wraca do właściciela.) Władca Ciem: Kto by przypuszczał, że tak się stanie? Cóż, musimy znaleźć inną ofiarę. I tak nie wierzę, że jako cywil zdobędzie te miracula. (Czarny Ryj przemienił się w Moranicę) Ferb: I co pani narobiła?! Buford: Miała się pani przemienić w złoczyńcę, żeby przyszli Biedronka i Czarny Kot! Moranica: A po co mam się zmieniać w złoczyńcę? Po co mi jego moc? Sama zdobędę mu te miracula! (Moranica odeszła od nich w poszukiwaniu bohaterów) Buford: Co? Ferb: Nie zwracaj na ją uwagi. Znajdziemy inną ofiarę Akumy. Buford: Fineasz! Ferb: O, dobry pomysł. (Wieża Eiffla; Fineasz coś majstruje) Izabela: Ej, Fineasz. Co robisz? Fineasz: Planuję skoczyć z wieży. Izabela: A po co? Fineasz: Żeby zobaczyć ją sobie jak będę z niej spadał. Izabela: (do Kai) Nie mam pomysłu na ten pocałunek. Kaja: A ja mam. (Kaja popycha Izabelę na Fineasza, spada na jego, a usta dziewczynki dotykają ust chłopaka. Oboje się zarumienili, Izabela natychmiast wstaje) Izabela: Ups, sorry. To przez przypadek. Fineasz: Spoko, nic się nie stało. Izabela: (do Kai) YAY! UDAŁO SIĘ! Kaja: Jestem z ciebie dumna. Nicole: (budzi się) Ej, co się stało? Izabela: Pocałowałam Fineasza. Nicole: Co?! (Chwilę potem; Fineasz stoi na samym szczycie wieży, tam gdzie zwykli ludzie nie potrafią wejść) Fineasz: Właśnie teraz wykonam mój skok przeznaczenia! (mruga do Izabeli) Izabela: Ach... Nicole: Hm? (ze złości strzeliła laserowym wzrokiem w spadochron) Ups... (Fineasz skacze i zarazem podziwia wieżę oraz miasto) (Do wieży dostają się Buford i Ferb) Buford: Czy on chce popełnić samobójstwo? Kaja: Nie, ma spadochron. (Fineasz chce uruchomić spadochron, lecz nie może, bo linki przecięte) Fineasz: O oł. Ferb: A czy on nie powinien już uruchomić spadochron? Izabela: Powinien. Nie wiem dlaczego nie uruchamia. Fineasz: POMOCY! Ferb: O nie, on ma kłopoty. Nicole, ratuj go! Nicole: No już, już. (Nicole więzi Fineasza w polu siłowym i tym sposobem teleportuje go na wieżę) Fineasz: Dzięki za pomoc. Izabela: Fineasz, dlaczego nie użyłeś spadochronu? Fineasz: Nie mogłem. Linki były przecięte. Ferb: Dobra Fineasz. Super, że przeżyłeś i nie umarłeś. Ale my z Bufordem musimy ci coś powiedzieć. Fineasz: Co takiego? Ferb: Mama do mnie dzwoniła i jakimś cudem dowiedziała się o naszych wynalazkach. Masz szlaban na budowanie do końca życia! Fineasz: Co?! A ty nie masz?! Ferb: Nie, mnie sobie odpuściła. Fineasz: Mam szlaban na budowanie?! AAA! Zaraz mnie coś rozszarpie! (Kryjówka Władcy Ciem) Władca Ciem: Och, jak miło... wreszcie ktoś się wkurzył. Co za biedny chłopiec. Ma ochotę pobudować, lecz mu mama nie pozwala. Akumo od Czarnego Ryja leć już sama na te łowy i zawładnij nim. (Akuma leci do Fineasza, a WC macha jej na pożegnanie) (Na Wieży Eiffla) Izabela: Fineasz, nie denerwuj się, bo cię akuma dorwie. Ferb: Izabela, ćśśś... Fineasz: I co z tego?! Niech mnie dorwie! (bierze do ręki klucz) Jestem tak wściekły na matkę, że chyba zaraz zbuduję armatę, by ją w kosmos wystrzelić! (Akuma wchodzi w klucz. Wokół jego twarzy pojawia się różowa maska w kształcie motyla) Władca Ciem: Wynalazco-Amatorze lub Wynalazco, jak wolisz. Jam jest toaleta Gabrie... Tfu! Władca Ciem, przepraszam za błąd. Daję ci moc budowania czegokolwiek i kiedykolwiek bardzo szybko, ale ty przyniesiesz mi miraculum Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Fineasz: No pewnie, Władco Ciem! (Komunikacja między nimi znika, a Fineasz zmienia się w Czarnego Ryja) Ferb: Jej! Udało się! Buford: No chyba nie. (W kryjówce) Władca Ciem: (robi facepalm) Akumo, miałaś go zmienić w Wynalazcę, a nie na Czarnego Ryja. (Akuma zmienia Fineasza w złoczyńcę o mocach wynalazcy) Władca Ciem: No, dziękuję. Ferb: A jednak tak. Zaraz przyjdzie Biedra i Kot! Wynalazca: Ja jestem Wynalazca! I zaraz.. zbuduję coś wielkiego! Ferb: Wiesz co, bracie? Jakoś się ciebie nie boimy. (Ed idzie sobie z Zabbem chodnikiem) Edith: Do domu mam jakieś 5 km. Nie chce mi się iść. To zbyt daleko. Zabb: 5 km? Do domu masz jeszcze jakieś 250 metrów. Edith: Odezwał się mądrala. Po prostu nie chce mi się iść. Podnieść mnie, zalecisz mnie. Zabb: Nie podniosę cię. Jesteś za ciężka. Edith: To mam pomysł. Przemień mnie! Zabb: Nie ma mowy! Edith: To nie ty zdecydujesz. Rzekotka, skaczemy! Zabb: ZABB! Z-A-B-B. Czy to tak trudno zapamiętać, Żabko? Edith: Drzewołaz jestem, nie sklepem. Zabb, skaczemy! [ Sekwencja transformacji ] Niebieska Żaba: Drzewołaz znalazł sposób na ułatwienie sobie życia. Zamiast chodzić nudno po chodniku to skacze po budynkach. Do domu prowadź, Asiu! Asia to taki mój idol derpowy. (Adrien, Marinette i Lila wychodzą z kawiarni) Adrien: Dobre te frytki. Dawno takich nie jadłem. Lila: Spędzaj ze mną wiele czasu a dostaniesz co chcesz. Marinette, idziesz ze mną do lunaparku? Marinette: No.. dobrze. Lila: Adrien, idziesz z nami? Adrien: Tak. (Piosenka Piąte koło) (W czasie piosenki Marinette i Lila robią więcej rzeczy razem, a Adrien jest tylko tak dla towarzystwa, np.: słabo widać go na zdjęciach, gdy są dwa miejsca w kolejce to on nie jest z nimi etc.) Adrien: Fajnie jest mieć przyjaciół Można z nimi spędzać czas Są przy tobie gdy masz problemy, Lecz najlepiej gdy jest was dwóch Kiedy jest trójka przyjaciół To nie jest tak źle Ale chwilami czuję się, (Jak piąte koło u wozu) x2 Nie jesteś ani na zdjęciach, Ani w kolejce, omijają cię, lecz (tak czuje się piąte koło u wozu) x2 No cóż poradzić na to Nic nie mogę, lecz Wytrzymać jednak muszę, (Bo jestem piątym kołem u wozu) x2 Jak piąte koło u wozu... Tak czuje się piąte koło u wozu... Bo jestem piątym kołem u wozu... (Koniec piosenki) (Przed domem Lily) Lila: (do Marinette) Bardzo świetnie się z tobą bawiłam, przyjaciółko. (do Adriena) Z tobą też Adrien. Adrien: Taa.. ze wzajemnością. Lila: (przytula się do Marinette) Papa, Mari! Na razie, Adrien! Marinette: Papa. Adrien: Cześć. (Lila wchodzi do domu) Marinette: (o Lili) Jednak nie jesteś taką żmiją, jak Chloe. Adrien: Odprowadzić cię do domu? Marinette: Jeśli ci to nie sprawia problemu to tak. (Marinette i Adrien spacerują po Paryżu) Marinette: Wiesz, mogę iść sama do domu. Nie musisz mnie odprowadzać. Adrien: Nie, odprowadzę cię. Przynajmniej nie będziesz sama. Marinette, cieszę się, że tak zaprzyjaźniłaś się z Lilą. Marinette: No dla mnie to też lekki szok. Adrien: Ale trochę czułem się, jak piąte koło u wozu. Marinette: Dlaczego? Adrien: Nie słyszałaś piosenki, jak śpiewałem? Marinette: Jakiej piosenki? Adrien: A nieważne. No wiesz, wy tak wszystko robiliście razem, a ja tak jakby byłem tylko dla towarzystwa. Marinette: Adrien, nie przejmuj się. Wiesz jakie są dziewczyny. Gdy są razem to nie zwracają na nikogo uwagi tylko na siebie. Adrien: W sumie masz rację. (Stanęli. Adrien położył swoją rękę na jej ramieniu i uśmiechnął się, Marinette trochę zachichotała, a następnie zarumieniła się. Cisza. Popatrzyli chwilę na siebie, po chwili chwycili się za głowę jedną rękę i popatrzyli w bok, a następnie znowu na siebie. Zaczęli przybliżać się do siebie, ich usta powoli zbliżały się do siebie. Już miał być ten piękny moment, lecz... kolejny zaakumowany złoczyńca zaatakował) Adrien: Co to było?! Marinette: Jeśli się nie mylę to chyba znowu ktoś jest pod wpływem akumy. Adrien: Słuchaj, Marinette ja muszę... iść do domu... obiecałem tacie, że zdążę na obiad. Sorry, że cię nie odprowadzę. Marinette: Nie.. nic się nie stało. Możesz iść. Adrien: Dzięki! (Adrien biegnie w stronę jakiś domów, a Marinette w stronę drzewa) Marinette: Jak tylko spotkam Władcę Ciem to mu nogi z dupy powyrywam. To miał być ten cudowny moment. Miałam pocałować Adriena, a on mi wszystko zniszczył. Zachciało mu się akumę wysyłać. Nie mógł poczekać do jutra? Mógł siedzieć w ciemnicy jak debil, a nie akumy wysyłać. Tikki: Spokojnie, bez nerwów. Jeszcze się wam ułoży. Teraz czas na przemianę. Marinette: Tikki, kropkuj! [ Sekwencja transformacji ] (W jakimś zaułku) Adrien: Szkoda mi Marinette, że ją tak zostawiłem. Plagg: O, a czy pan od podrywania swojej lady zachciało się całować Marinette? Czyżbyś już nie kochał swojej Biedronki? Adrien: Cicho bądź. To nie twoja sprawa, a poza tym ona coś w sobie ma. Takiego niezwykłego, jak... Biedronka. Plagg: Zakochany! Adrien: A ty jesteś zakochany w serze. Plagg: Ale przynajmniej odwzajemnia i jest tylko jedna. Adrien: Jakie kwami taki ser. Plagg: (o serze) Och, moja Lady Ser Camilie. Adrien: Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! [ Sekwencja transformacji ] (Na wieży Eiffla; Ferb, Buford, Izabela, Kaja i Nicole są przyczepieni klockami do wieży) Nicole: Serio? Klocki? Za chwilę się przecież uwolnię. Wynalazca: Ale za chwilę będziecie moimi sługami! Zrobiłem w mig maszynę robiącą akumy, która będzie was kontrolować kiedy ja jestem zły! Władca Ciem: (komunikuje się z złoczyńcą przez maskę motyka) Ciekawy plan, ale mogłeś mnie poprosić o akumy. Mam je całe mnóstwo. Wynalazca: Dziękuję, mistrzu. Już niedługo dostaniesz te miracula. (Na miejsce gdzie byli Marinette i Adrien, przybywają Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Zderzyli się głowami) Czarny Kot: Biedronka? Biedronka: Czarny Kot? Co ty tu robisz? Czarny Kot: Wiesz, w tej chwili ubolewam nad bolącą głową. A tak właściwie, spotkałem Adriena i powiedział mi, że stąd słyszał złoczyńcę. Postanowiłem tu wbić. Biedronka: Wiesz, miałam tak samo z Marinette. Czarny Kot: Pozdrów ją od koteczka. Biedronka: A ty Adriena ode mnie. (Bohaterowie wstają) Czarny Kot: Więc... czy moja Lady ma już plan? Biedronka: Na razie twoja Lady rozmyśla. Czarny Kot: Myśl, Biedronsiu, myśl. (Na wieży Eiffla; Wynalazca wysyła po kolei akumy do przyjaciół wymyślając im imiona) Wynalazca: (do Ferba) Ty będziesz Brzuchomówca. (do Buforda) Grubas. (do Kai) Lizak. (do Izabeli) Różowa. (do Nicole) Podrywaczka. Władca Ciem: (przez maskę motyla) Co za beznadziejne nazwy. Wynalazca: (przez maskę motyla) Taa... bo ty masz lepsze. Nazwałeś kiedy dziewczynę Lady Wifi, czyli "Pani Wifi". Co to za nazwy? Władca Ciem: (przez maskę motyla) Cicho bądź! (Władca się z nim rozłącza) Sługusy Wynalazcy: Służymy tobie nasz władco. Wynalazca: A teraz atak na Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota! Nicole.. to znaczy... Podrywaczka, znajdź ich. (Podrywaczka kieruje wzrok do satelity, a ona daje jej sygnał gdzie są) Podrywaczka: Niedaleko Luwru. (Gdzieś w okolicach Luwru) Biedronka: I ty myślisz, że tu będzie złoczyńca? Czarny Kot: Nie. Po prostu chciałem z tobą spędzić trochę czasu i tak na przykład wybrać się z tobą do Luwru. Nigdy w sumie nie mamy na to czasu. Biedronka: Racja, ale mogłeś mnie zaprosić na randkę po zaliczeniu złoczyńcy. Czarny Kot: Czyli uważasz, że to randka? Biedronka: Żadna randka tylko polowanie na akumy. (Wynalazca przylatuje na plecaku odrzutowym) Wynalazca: Sorry, że przerywam randkę, ale wiecie: miraculum i te sprawy. Biedronka: Nie przerywasz nic, bo to nie randka. Czarny Kot: No pewnie, że randka. Biedronka: Siedź już cicho, Kocie. Czarny Kot: Miau.. Biedronka: Jakoś ciebie gościu nie kojarzę. Pierwszy raz widzę by ktoś miał trójkątną twarz. (Przylatują na plecaku sługusy Wynalazcy) I was też pierwszy raz na oczy widzę. Wynalazca: Bo my nie stąd. Ja jestem Wynalazca, a to moi sługusy: Brzuchomówca, Grubas, Lizak, Różowa i Podrywaczka. Czarny Kot: Co za beznadziejne imiona. Mogłeś im dać na imię: Czarny Kot, Biedronka, Czarny Kot Junior, Biedronka Junior i Władca Ciem. Biedronka: Czy ty wymyślasz imiona dla naszych dzieci? Czarny Kot: Może... (Grubas w ich strzela ogniem, omijają to) Czarny Kot: To trochę nie fair. Was jest sześciu, a nas dwóch. Może niektórzy z was zrobią sobie przerwę? Wynalazca: Przerwa, powiadasz? To może nawet dobry pomysł... Władca Ciem: (przez maskę motyla) Nie! Niedobry! Żadnych przerw! Miraculum! Wynalazca: Wiesz, kiedy oddacie nam miraculum to możemy zrobić sobie przerwę. Czarny Kot: Może przegadamy to przy kawie? (Różowa próbuje Kota znokautować, lecz się broni. Pozostałe sługusy próbują pokonać bohaterów, lecz na początku już są pokonani) Biedronka: Zostałeś już tylko ty Wynalazco. Wynalazca: Taa.. tylko ja. (Wynalazca rzuca ogrom klocków w stronę Biedronki, przewiało ją z nimi aż do Luwru) Czarny Kot: Biedronka! Wynalazca: Spoko, nic jej nie będzie. Za chwilę powinna się obudzić. Do tego czasu uda mi się zdobyć jej kolczyki. Ale najpierw odbiorę je tobie! Czarny Kot: Ja nie mam kolczyków tylko pierścień. (Nagle przychodzi do nich Moranica) Moranica: Ale najpierw ja to zrobię! Czarny Kot i Wynalazca: Kim ty jesteś?! Moranica: Oddawaj miraculum i cicho siedź. Czarny Kot: Zapomnij. (Moranica pcha Kota na ziemię, siada na nim i zdejmuje mu pierścień z palca. Czarny Kot przemienia się w Adriena) Adrien: Ej, no co ty robisz?! Moranica: To co miałam. (W kryjówce) Władca Ciem: O rany, nie wierzę. Jednak udało jej się. 99% złoczyńców nie potrafi zdobyć miraculum, a ona tak. W takim razie. (przez maskę motyla) Wynalazco, odezwij się. Skoro tamta kobieta potrafi odbierać miracula, a wy nie to zabieram ci moc. Wynalazca: Co?! Nie! (Akuma przemienia go w Fineasza, a jego sługusy również przemieniają się) Fineasz: Eee.. co się stało? Izabela: Nie mam pojęcia. Fineasz: Nic nie pamiętam odkąd Nicole chciała mnie pocałować. Ferb: Pewnie zmieniliśmy się w złoczyńców. Moranica: Uuu.. ale fajne to miraculum. Buford: Zaraz, zaraz... pani ma miraculum Czarnego Kota? Adrien: Tak. I to jest moje miraculum! Ferb: To ty jesteś pod postacią Kota? Adrien: I już poznaliście moją tożsamość. Fineasz: Spoko. I tak cię nie znamy to nikomu nie powiemy, że to ty nim jesteś. Adrien: Dziękuję. Ale niech ta kobieta odda mi moje miraculum! Moranica: Może oddam, może nie... (Akuma próbuje odebrać jej miraculum) Spadaj, ty mała kurkumo! (I przydeptuje akumę) A może zmienię się w Czarnego Kota? Adrien: Nie! To zły pomysł! Moranica: (do Plagga) Ej, ty czarny. Jak się zmienia w tego Kota? Plagg: Musisz zawołać: "wysuwaj pazury". Adrien: Plagg, no co ty robisz?! Plagg: Może da mi więcej sera? Moranica: Czarny, wysuwaj pazury! [ Sekwencja transformacji ] Czarna Moranica: Czarny Kot do mnie nie pasuje, więc będę nazywać się... Czarna Moranica! Adrien: Co za beznadziejna nazwa. Ferb: Chciałem poznać Czarnego Kota, ale nie sądziłem, że Moranica się w jego przemieni. (Akuma wstaje i się powiększa) Akuma: (do Czarnej Moranici) Ty mnie chciałaś zabić?! Szef #2 chce dostać miraculum i dostanie! (Akuma bierze Czarną Moranicę i odlatuje) Czarna Moranica: Ratunku! Adrien: I teraz jestem bez miraculum. I jak je teraz odzyskam?! Fineasz: Spokojnie, pomożemy ci. Adrien: A właśnie, zaraz przyjdzie Biedronka. Nie zna mojej tożsamości, więc zakryjcie mnie jakimś prześcieradłem. (Kaja i Izabela zakrywają chłopaka prześcieradłem, Biedronka przychodzi) Biedronka: Cześć wszystkim. Może mi ktoś wyjaśnić co się tu stało? I gdzie jest Czarny Kot? Adrien: (pod prześcieradłem) Tutaj jest Czarny Kot, tak jakby. Biedronka: Czemu jesteś pod prześcieradłem? Adrien: W skrócie: zabrali mi miraculum i chcemy je teraz odzyskać. Ale super-złoczyńcy, z którymi walczyliśmy to właśnie oni. Biedronka: Więc... Adrien i Biedronka: (przybijają żółwika) Zaliczone! Tak jakby... Biedronka: A kto złapał akumę? Adrien: Akuma zabrała właśnie miraculum. Biedronka: A kim oni są? Fineasz: Wiecie, możemy wam to wszystko opowiedzieć. Adrien: Słuchamy. (Kilka minut później) Biedronka: Czyli teraz nijaka Moranica jest Czarnym Kotem? Fineasz: Tak. Biedronka: Dziękuję za wyjaśnienia, Fineaszu. Adrien: Biedrona, może zawołam Żabę do pomocy? Biedronka: Jeśli byś mógł to chętnie. Adrien: Więc za chwilę przybędę, moja pani. (całuje ją w rękę i z trudem odchodzi od nich, bo cały czas wywraca się na prześcieradle) (Na Wieży Eiffla; na randce Baljeet'a i Summer) Summer: Jesteś cudowny! Baljeet: Tej randki nikt nam zepsuć nie może. (Baljeet próbuje pocałować dziewczynę, lecz akuma przelatuje obok nich i Czarna Moranica "przez przypadek" kopnęła go głowę) Czarna Moranica: Sorry! Baljeet: Czy to była Moranica?! Summer: Nie mów już o niej tylko o mnie. (Baljeet i Summer jedzą wspólnie ten sam makaron i w ten sposób całują się) (W Luwrze) Dundersztyc: O ja, jakie świetne obrazy! Mona Lisa! Dobrze, że to nie Mora Nica. (Adrien (już bez prześcieradła) wchodzi do mieszkania Mistrza Fu) Adrien: Cześć Mistrzu. Mistrz Fu: Witaj Adrien. A ty czemu nie jesteś Czarnym Kotem? Adrien: No, bo... jest sprawa. Właśnie prawdopodobnie Władca Ciem ma już je w posiadaniu. Mistrz Fu: Co takiego?! Ale Biedronka ma nadal swoje przy sobie? Adrien: Tak. Mistrz Fu: To dobrze, że przynajmniej ona jest rozsądna. I co ty chcesz? Mam ci te miraculum zrobić albo dać ci nowe moce Kota? Adrien: Nie. Zaraz... nowe moce Kota? Mistrz Fu: A może dam ci miraculum lisa albo pszczoły? Adrien: O, bardzo chętnie. Mistrz Fu: Nie. Adrien: A kto te miracula dostanie? Mistrz Fu: Chcesz spoiler? Ktoś kogo dobrze znasz. Adrien: Znam wiele osób. Mistrz Fu: To co tak właściwie chciałeś? Adrien: Żebyś zadzwonił do Niebieskiej Żaby... Wayzz: Ona chyba woli się nazywać Drzewołaz. Adrien: Zadzwonił do Drzewołaza i poprosił o pomoc. Biedronka sama nie poradzi sobie w odzyskaniu mojego miraculum. Mistrz Fu: Masz rację, ale najpierw zadzwonię do Jeanne. (W pokoju Ed; dziewczyna leży sobie w łóżku z telefonem w ręku i rozmawia z Alyą) Alya: Serio tak zrobi? Edith: Tak, dowiesz się w kolejnym rozdziale. Alya: Już nie mogę się doczekać. Edith: Poczekaj, babcia do mnie dzwoni. (odbiera telefon) Halo? Tak? No dobra. To zaraz tam przyjdę. (rozłącza się) Wybacz Alya, ale muszę już kończyć. Cześć! Alya: Na razie! (rozłączają się) Zabb: Kto tam dzwonił? Edith: Babcia, żebym pomogła Biedronce w odzyskaniu miraculum Kota. Pójdę tam jak się zdrzemnę. Zabb: Jest 3 popołudniu. Edith: Obudź mnie tak jutro o tej samej porze. Zabb: Edith Frasinati, wstawaj! Czarny Kot i Biedronka cię potrzebują! Edith: No dobra, już wstaję. Tylko się z tobą droczę. Rzekotka, skaczemy! Zabb: Ekhem! Edith: Zabb, skaczemy... lepiej? Zabb: Lepiej, Drzewołazie. [ Sekwencja transformacji ] (Akuma dolatuje z Czarną Moranicą do kryjówki) Władca Ciem: No nareszcie. Jakoś długo trzeba na ciebie czekać. (Akuma nie potrafi przelecieć przez małe okno) Zmniejsz się. (Zmniejsza się, ale Czarna Moranica się nie zmieściła, utknęła w oknie) Czarna Moranica: Ej, a co ze mną? Władca Ciem: Teraz trzeba ją wydostać, bo inaczej rozwali nam całe okno. Akumy wy pchajcie tam, a ja tu. Zajmie nam to trochę czasu. (U Biedry i reszty) Biedronka: I gdzie oni są? Ten Czarny Kot w postaci człowieka jest wolniejszy niż zwykle. (Przychodzą do nich Adrien w prześcieradle i Niebieska Żaba) Adrien: Już jesteśmy, kochanie. Biedronka: Nie jestem twoim kochaniem. Niebieska Żaba: Och, jaka urocza z was parka! Zawsze was shipałam. Biedronka: Co? Adrien: Dziękuję. Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni. Niebieska Żaba: Wiem, wiem. A co to za dzieci? Biedronka: Oni nam pomagają. Kaja: Nie jesteśmy dziećmi. Mamy naście lat. Ferb: Jej! Właśnie współpracujemy z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem! Buford: I wkrótce też poznamy Władcę Ciem! Izabela: (do Drzewołaza) Ej, a ty kim niby jesteś? Niebieska Żaba: Drzewołaz jestem. Byłam tu superbohaterką kiedy Biedronki nie było. Dobra, ruszajmy do tego Władcy Mnie. Adrien: Chyba Ciem. Niebieska Żaba: No wiem, że Mniem. Biedronka: Władca Ciem nie będzie zadowolony z tego żartu. Niebieska Żaba: Więc, gdzie on ma kryjówkę? Nicole: Zaraz wam znajdę. (kieruje wzrok do satelity, a ona daje jej sygnał gdzie jest) Obserwatorium Słoneczne Meudon, ale najłatwiej można się tam dostać przez Place du Châtelet, 75001 Paris. Adrien: Co?! To przecież mój dom! Znaczy... dom Adriena. Biedronka: To ty wiesz, gdzie mieszka? Adrien: No wiesz, ja i Czarny Kot to dobrzy kumple. (W domu Adriena) Niebieska Żaba: Adrien nie będzie zły, że tak bez zapowiedzi wbijamy mu na chatę? Adrien: Adrien mi pozwala tu wbijać kiedy chcę. Nawet klucze mi przecież dał. Kaja: O w mordkę... jaka chata! I on tu sam mieszka z ojcem? Adrien: Nie, ma służącą i szofera. Fineasz: A czego my tu właściwie szukamy? Biedronka: Wejścia do kryjówki Władcy Ciem. I to trochę dziwne, że jest ona tutaj. Podejrzewacie coś, że Władca ma coś wspólnego z Agrestami? Czarny Kocie, wiesz coś o tym? Adrien: Ja nic nie wiem. Adrien nic mi o nim nie mówił. Ferb: Nicole, a mogłabyś podać dokładną lokalizację wejścia do kryjówki? Nicole: Spróbuję. (zamyka oczy i po chwili otwiera je) Tak. Jest za jakimś obrazem. Wielkim obrazem. Adrien: Już wiem! Mozaika jego mamy! (Wszyscy znajdują się przed wielkim obrazem matki Adriena) Adrien: Kiedyś Adrien odkrył, że za obrazem coś jest. Niebieska Żaba: Ej, jak ty w ogóle widzisz przez to prześcieradło? Adrien: Przecież mam tu wycięte dwie dziurki bym mógł widzieć i oddychać. (Adrien otwiera obraz, a tam trza wpisać kod) Fineasz: Pamiętasz ten kod? Adrien: Niestety nie, bo ja się wtedy włamałem. Buford: A może dzięki temu dostaniemy się do kryjówki? Może trzeba wpisać kod, żeby się tam teleportować? Biedronka: Możliwe, ale nadal dziwi mnie to, że Władca Ciem dostaje się tam stąd. Izabela: A macie pomysł na kod do kryjówki? Buford: Dajcie, ja spróbuję. (wpisuje kod) 7567. Niebieska Żaba: Ciekawe czy działa? (Nagle wszyscy się teleportują) (Wszyscy teleportują się do kryjówki Władcy Ciem, a tam widzą jego i Czarną Moranicę kłócących się) Władca Ciem: Oddaj mi Kota miraculum! Czarna Moranica: To ty oddaj swoje! Władca Ciem: Nie, ja nie oddam. Czarna Moranica: No ja też nie oddam. Ja Kotowi już zabrałam, więc tobie też mogę zabrać. Władca Ciem: Skoro mu zabrałaś to teraz powinnaś oddać je mnie! Czarna Moranica: A zaatakować cię kotaklizmem? Władca Ciem: A ja mam wysłać do ciebie akumę? Czarna Moranica: Wysyłaj! Nie boję się, już jedną rozdeptałam. Władca Ciem: A.. a ja... Czarna Moranica: Już brak dissów? Języka w gębie ci zabrakło? Władca Ciem: Niestety tak. Kaja: Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać w kłótni, ale macie gości. Władca Ciem: Biedronka? Drzewołaz? Moi byli współpracownicy? I... chłopak w prześcieradle? Adrien: Heloł, Czarny Kot! Władca Ciem: O, szit! Co ja mam teraz zrobić? Biedronka: Poddać się. Władco Ciem, odnaleźliśmy cię i wiemy, że masz coś wspólnego z Agrestami, a teraz to ty oddaj nam swoje miraculum! Czarna Moranica: Mówiłam mu to samo, ale nie chce oddać. Biedronka: A ty oddaj je Kotu. Władca Ciem: Mówiłem jej to samo, też nie chce oddać. (Biedronka zaczyna atakować złoczyńcę swoim jojo, lecz on je zatrzymuje) Myślisz, że mnie powstrzymasz? Nie ma szans. (Rzuca Biedronkę na ścianę) Ferb: Drzewołazie, Nicole... pomóżcie Biedronce. A ja z resztą sobie będziemy jeść popcorn i oglądać. Niebieska Żaba: (do Fineasza) Jakbyś mógł, nagraj to. Fineasz: Nie ma sprawy. (Drzewołaz chwyta Władcę w lasso, lecz on natychmiast się z tego uwalnia, również rzuca Żabę na ścianę) Władca Ciem: Nie wygracie ze mną! (nagle zostaje schwytany w pole siłowe Nicole) Nawet to pole ci nie pomoże! (rozwala pole, a Nicole upada na ziemię) Nicole: Mam dość, nie walczę z nim. (dołącza się do obserwujących i jedzących popcorn) Czarna Moranica: Mam dosyć! (Czarna Moranica pcha Władcę Ciem na ziemię i siada na nim, próbuje mu zabrać biżuterię) Czarna Moranica: I gdzie ty masz to miraculum?! Władca Ciem: Nigdy nie znajdziesz! Biedronka: (wstaje) SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! (rzuca jojo w górę i wyczarowuje... widelec) Widelec? I co ja mam z tym zrobić? Przecież nie będę nic teraz jeść. Adrien: Nakarm mnie. Kotek głodny. Biedronka: Nie mam nic do jedzenia, Kocie. Fineasz: Mamy popcorn. Chcesz? Adrien: Chętnie. (Biedronka patrzy wszędzie i zastanawia się co zrobić z przedmiotem, jednak na broszkę Władcy Ciem patrzy swoim biedronkowym wzrokiem) Biedronka: Ha! Chyba już wiem! Podróbko Kota, zejdź z Władcy Ciem! Czarna Moranica: A po co? Nawet wygodnie mi się na nim siedzi. Biedronka: Jeśli nie chcesz dostać widelcem to lepiej zejdź. (Czarna Moranica schodzi z złoczyńcy, a Biedronka przymierza by był idealny rzut w miraculum i w końcu rzuca przedmiot. Widelec już miał się wbić w broszkę, lecz jednak antagonista łapie go i wyrzuca go gdzieś) Ups... coś nie wyszło. Władca Ciem: No pewnie, że nie wyszło. (podnosi Biedronkę) Twoje trafy są już bezużyteczne, a ty za 5 minut ujawnisz swoją tożsamość. Biedronka: Kocie, ratuj! Adrien: Przykro mi, nie dam rady. Biedronka: Drzewołazie, to ty mi pomóż! (Drzewołaz stoi nieruchomo i gapi się w całą sytuację. Nagle w głowie Ed pojawił się głos) Edith: Kto to? Co to za głosy? Głos: Ja. Edith: Ja? Jaki ja? Ten ja ja czy ten nie ja ja? Idol derpowy "Asia": To ja, twój idol derpowy - Asia. Edith: O, witaj! Co chcesz? Asia: Byś mnie posłuchała. Użyj poskromienia na Władcy Ciem. Edith: Dzięki za radę. Może to ty powinnaś zostać Drzewołazem? Asia: Nie, ja jestem większym derpem od ciebie i dlatego jestem twoim idolem. Edith: Racja. Poczekaj, chyba ktoś mnie woła. (Ed kończy rozmawiać ze swoją idolką i wraca do rzeczywistości) Adrien: Drzewołazie, co stoisz jak słup soli? Zrób coś! Niebieska Żaba: Co? A, racja. Przecież jestem w akcji. POSKROMIENIE! (Żaba dotyka Władcę Ciem, a on stanął nieruchomo, upuszcza Biedronkę) Biedronka: Dzięki. Niebieska Żaba: Spoko, nie ma sprawy. Przynajmniej teraz nie było żadnego derpa, a w tym wszystkim pomogła mi moja idolka derpów - Asia. Musisz ją poznać. Czarna Moranica: Już wiem gdzie on ma miraculum! To ta broszka. KOTAKLIZM! (chce dotknąć Władcę Ciem, lecz on upada na ziemię {wciąż nieruchomy} i Moranica potyka się o jego, przez co dotyka Biedronkę) Biedronka: Co? Auł.. nie.. nie.. augh! (upada na ziemię, zaczyna jej się rozpadać ciało, krew zalewa ją całą) Adrien: (pod prześcieradłem) Ej, co się dzieje? (ciąga prześcieradło) Biedronka?! Biedronka! (podbiega do niej) Co jej się stało?! Czarna Moranica: Ja.. przez przypadek dotknęłam ją Kotaklizmem. Adrien: Że co zrobiłaś?! (zaczyna robić jej reanimację) Biedronka! Biedronka! (pojawiają się łzy u jego) Nie! Nie, nie, nie! Nie możesz umrzeć! Nie! Ferb: (odciąga go) Daj spokój, Adrien. Została dotknięta taką mocą, że już tego nie przeżyje. Adrien: Nie, nie! To nieprawda! To nieprawda! (zaczął płakać) To nie prawda... (położył się na niej) Moja Biedronka... Kocham cię... Niebieska Żaba: Adrien? To ty jesteś Kotem? Adrien: Tak, lecz teraz to już straciło sens. Moje życie straciło sens. (wciąż przy niej leżał, lecz nagle olśniło go; otarł łzy) Czy Biedronka użyła Szczęśliwego Trafu? Fineasz: Tak. Adrien: Dajcie mi ten przedmiot. Czarna Moranica: Po co? Adrien: (ze złością i płaczem) Powiedziałem: dajcie mi ten przedmiot! (Ferb daje mu wyczarowany przedmiot) Adrien: (wstaje i rzuca widelec w górę wciąż z płaczem) Niezwykła Biedronka! (Moc niezwykłej Biedrronki jest tak mocna, że wszystko naprawi i tak właśnie się stało, zaczynało "naprawiać" dziewczynę) Biedronka: (stanęła) Eee.. co się stało? Adrien: Biedronka! (przytula się do niej) Biedronka: (zarumieniła się) O, cześć Adrien. Chwila, skąd ty się tu wziąłeś? I gdzie jest Czarny Kot? Adrien: On poszedł by mnie zawołać i chyba już nie przyjdzie. Biedronka: A co z jego miraculum? Adrien: Spokojnie, oddam mu. (Poskromienie przestało działać i Władca Ciem ruszył się) Władca Ciem: No wreszcie. A teraz... Czarna Moranica: A teraz już wiem gdzie masz miraculum i ci je zabiorę! (Czarna Moranica pcha go na ziemię, siada na nim i zabiera mu broszkę. Władca Ciem zmienia się w Gabriela Agreste) Biedronka: Gabriel Agreste? Adrien: Tata? Biedronka: Wiedziałam, że masz coś wspólnego z Agrestami! Zadzwonię do Mistrza Fu i zabierze go stąd oraz miraculum ćmy. Adrien: I pawia, nie zapominaj. Tato, ale jak mogłeś być Władcą Ciem?! Gabriel: To wina twojej matki i tyle ci powiem. Adrien: Ale... Gabriel: Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. (Czarna Moranica związuje mu ręce i nogi liną) Gabriel: Auł! Co ty robisz?! Czarna Moranica: Żebyś nie uciekł, a jak uciekniesz to wyskoczą kolce. I miraculum też zniszczę byś się nie przemienił. (zniszczy miraculum ćmy) Gabriel: I co ty robisz?! Czarna Moranica: A pomyśleć, że się w tobie zakochałam, a ty okazałeś się być projektantem mody. (Czarnej Moranici zapikał pierścień, przemienia się w Moranicę) Moranica: I to też zniszczę. (rozwala miraculum czarnego kota) Adrien: I co pani robi?! (Biedronce zapikały kolczyki) Biedronka: Szybko! Dajcie prześcieradło! (Kaja i Izabela dają na ją prześcieradło, a ona zmienia się w Marinette) Moranica: I tobie słoneczko też. (daje ręce pod prześcieradło, zabiera kolczyki i niszczy je) Marinette: No co pani robi?! Moranica: Żeby nikt się już nie przemienił. Niebieska Żaba: To ja.. ja już idę. Na razie wszystkim! (Drzewołaz ucieka z kryjówki) Moranica: A już chciałam jej miraculum rozwalić. (nagle pojawiają się Tikki, Plagg i Nooroo) Marinette: O, Tikki! Wy żyjecie! Tikki: Tak. Kiedy miracula zostaną zniszczone to my nie znikamy. Plagg: Ej, ludziska! Macie ser? Buford: Mamy popcorn z serem. Chcesz? Plagg: To camembert? Buford: Nie. Plagg: To spadaj. Nooroo: Jeju, dziękuję wam wszystkim za ratunek i uwolnienie mnie od Władcy Ciem. (Przytula Tikki i Plagga) Marinette: I co teraz z tymi zniszczonymi miraculami? Nie możemy iść do Mistrza, bo nas zabije. Fineasz: Spokojnie, naprawimy to. Buford: Juhu! Kaja: I z czego się tak cieszysz? Buford: Spotkałem Władcę Ciem i Biedronkę, i Czarnego Kota. Ta akcja... po prostu WOW! (Później; w pokoju Adriena) Fineasz: Miraculum naprawione. Adrien: Och, dzięki. Ej, jak będziecie u Biedronki to powiedzcie jej, żeby przyszła dziś o 20 na Wieżę Eiffla. Ferb: Przekażemy. Kaja: Ale ty masz zarąbistą chatę i ten pokój. Jeszcze nigdy takiego nie widziałam. Adrien: Heh, dzięki. (Godzina 20:00; na Wieży Eiffla czeka Czarny Kot z różą, przychodzi Biedronka) Czarny Kot: Cześć, moja pani. (całuje ją w rękę) Biedronka: Cześć. Czarny Kocie, co ty wyprawiasz? Czarny Kot: Zanim przeniesiemy się do stołu, przyjmij najpierw tę różę ode mnie. Biedronka: Ładna róża. (Siadają do stołu) Więc, co się dzieje? Czarny Kot: Po tym jak dziś już umierałaś... Biedronka: Umierałam? Czarny Kot: Tak, ocaliłem cię Niezwykłą Biedronką. Kiedy ty umierałaś zdałem sobie sprawę, że cię bardzo kocham i moje życie straciło by sens. Nie potrafię żyć bez ciebie. Biedronka: Och, to miłe. Czarny Kot: Wiem, że miłe. Kocham cię za to, że jesteś taka cudowna, odważna, inteligentna... mógłbym wymieniać dalej, ale lista jest zbyt długa. Więc udowodnię ci to krótko. (całuje ją w usta, Biedronka zszokowana) Odwzajemnisz czy może jednak tego nie chcesz? Biedronka: (romantycznie) Wiesz, może i odwzajemnię... może i nie... Czarny Kot: Wiem, że tak. Biedronka: Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz. (Biedronka i Czarny Kot całują się) (W pokoju Edith; Ed rozmawia z Alyą przez telefon) Edith: No i spotkałam Czarnego Kota i Biedronkę, a oni mi wszystko opowiedzieli jak pokonali Władcę Ciem i gdy Drzewołaz tam był. Alya: Ty to masz szczęście. Edith: No i to jakie. Alya: Jesteś równocześnie szczęściarą i derpem. Taki szczęśliwy derp. Edith: No ba. Zabb: Przecież tak wcale nie było. Ty tam byłaś i w tym uczestniczyłaś! Edith: Ale ona nie musi o tym wiedzieć, więc bądź cicho. Alya: Do kogo mówisz? Edith: Em... nikt ważny. Alya: Dobra, opowiadaj dalej. Edith: I wtedy Biedronka umierała, lecz Czarny Kot... (Edith nadal opowiadała Alyi, a Zabb jadł sobie chipsy) (Napisy końcowe) (Cała paczka Fineasza i Ferba z Dundersztycem czekała na Moranicę, bo za chwilę mieli jechać do domu) Summer: Tak spędziliśmy dzień na naszej randce. A wy? Dundersztyc: Ja zwiedzałem Paryż. Mam super zdjęcia. Fineasz: My wam wszystko opowiemy, ale dopiero w autobusie, bo historia jest zbyt długa. Nicole: Ej, a gdzie Moranica? (przybiega do nich Moranica) Moranica: Jeśli jakiś starzec będzie o mnie pytał to mnie nie znacie! Ojej, idzie! (ukrywa się za nimi, przybiega Mistrz Fu) Mistrz Fu: Widzieliście może taką kobietę o imieniu Moranica? Bo mi pozostałe miracula ukradła. Kaja: Nie widzieliśmy. Mistrz Fu: (idzie dalej ją szukać) Moranica! Oddawaj mi miracula! Buford: Pokaż te miracula! Moranica: Mam miraculum ćmy, żółwia, lisa, pszczoły i wiele innych! Mistrz Fu: (zauważa Moranicę z biżuteriami) Oddawaj je! Moranica: I już mnie zauważył... (Odcinek kończy się ze zdjęciem, na którym znajduje się: ucieszona Ed na łóżku, całujących się ze sobą ship LadyNoir, śpiącą Moranicę w autobusie, uszczęśliwiony Mistrz Fu z odzyskanymi miraculami oraz paczkę Fineasza i Ferba, którzy opowiadają pozostałym o swoim dniu.) KONIEC Piosenki *'Piąte koło' ~ śpiewana przez Adriena Inne informacje *Jest początkiem serii Fineasz i Ferb & Miraculum, od tego odcinka historia się zaczyna.